FemaleGirlFem Merline Drabbles
by guardianofdragonlore
Summary: A series of Fem. Merlin oneshots and drabbles rated k-t
1. Beauty

**Plot Bunnies made me do it**

* * *

><p>"A woman can get you to do anything!" Gwaine exclaimed to his mostly moved audience. Everyone was agreeing with the Drunk except a certain Prat.<p>

"I can argue that." The Knights and Merline all gave him incredulous looks like

_What are you talking about you idiot?_ Gwaine decided this was a challenge and crowed to the Prince

"Oh Really? Name one woman who can't wrap you around her little finger." Arthur merely raised an eyebrow and pointed to a highly amused Maidservant.

"Merline." To the girls outrage, all the Knights agreed, even Gwaine. Now very offended, Merline scowled

"Are you saying I can't wrap _any _man around my finger!?" Most of the Knights hesitantly nodded while Arthur scoffed

"If you could do that, then I will get a tattoo saying _I'm a Princess_ on my chest in big, bold letters." Merline smirked and said

"I'll be back in 15 minutes." and scurried into the forest

* * *

><p><em>Lets see, dress tucked and tied in certain areas: Check<em>

_Hair tousled but somehow styled at the same time: Check_

_Choke-berry__ staining lips: Check_

_Golden Rod as eyestainer: Check. Okay Merline, lets give them a night to remember!_

Merline tossed her hair around her shoulders one more time and sauntered into the campsite. Apparently while waiting for her, Gwaine has started to regal the Knights with a tavern tale

"So I turned to the man and" Gwaine caught sight of Merline "Sa-sa-sa- Wha?" The Knights turned and couldn't believe their eyes. Merline, everyone's little Sister, was now the definition of _sexy. _

Her cobalt eyes were surrounded by gold flecks that seemed to dance in the firelight. Her dress tucked in so a bit (meaning a lot)of Merlines chest was showing, while her hair was like a rogue supermodels. Red lips that looked _oh-so-kissable _were doing a little pout that made even the chivalrous Leon think naughty thoughts.

"So my Lord," Merline purred, actually purred!" Ready to get that tattoo?" Dumbly, Arthur nodded, not even knowing what he was agreeing to.

* * *

><p>Arthur angrily rubbed his chest, cursing out him being born a man. After getting back, all the Knights had ganged up on him and dragged him to a friend of Gwaine's to get him the tattoo. Merline came in with his lunch while Arthurs back was turned.<p>

"Arthur, please turn around, I need a bit of help with this tray." Muttering to himself, Arthur spun on his heel, only for his male mind to go to the one thought that lasted from puberty to death. Now that Merline had proper supplies, she looked like a angel sent down to Earth.

Seeing his expression, Merline smirked and put the tray on the table

"Excuse me, but I seemed to have forgotten that Gaius needs some rosemary." Merline swayed her hips as she walked out the door

"Damn that woman." Arthur muttered. "Damn her."


	2. Baby Part 1

"Gwaine this is all your fault."

"What I do?" Arthur glared at the Drunk, then glanced at the tipped over potions cabinet.

"Oh." Gwaine was quickly humbled, but turned to the matter at hand

"Lets see if she has her memories!" Arthur glared at Gwaine, and was about to say something when a baby's cry interrupted him.

"So even as a baby Merline never shut up. Peachy." The Blue-eyed baby in question of course, had soiled her nappy.

"I am _so_ not changing Merline's diaper Gwaine, so you do it."


	3. Mordred's Lullaby

Arthur and his Knights were heading to training when they heard it. Someone was singing. Most of the time, they would have ignored it. But something about this song was different. The singer was a woman with a hauntingly beautiful voice

_Hush, child_  
><em>The darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

The peasant Knights all gave each other looks of horror as they recognized the song. Gwaine started down a corridor that led to the Royal Chambers

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded as he strode after the drunk.

"Finding whoever's singing that song and stopping them!" Arthur stopped and stared dumbfounded. But when Elyan, Percival and Lancelot pushed passed him, Arthur jogged to follow. Leon had a troubled look as he tried to place where he had heard the song before

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

"What so bad about this song? It's just a lullaby." Arthur grabbed Gwaine's arm to stop him. Gwaine held up one finger as the next verse was sung

_Guileless son,_  
><em>I'll shape your belief<em>  
><em>And you'll always know that your father's a thief<em>  
><em>And you won't understand the cause of your grief<em>  
><em>But you'll always follow the voices beneath<em>

"Oh." The peasant knights all went on down the corridor hoping to stop the singer before she got to the part that would probably get the person banished. Leon finally placed the song and was running with Gwaine to stop the person.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

They passed a panicked Gwen. Elyan quickly grabbed her shoulders

"Do you know who's singing!?" Elyan demanded. Gwen eyes were wide and she nodded slowly. Elyan cursed and shook his sisters shoulders a little.

"Who? Please tell me!" Gwen was only able to mouth the name before Arthur arrived. Gwaine and Lancelot saw the answer and they started sprinting.

_Guileless son,_  
><em>Your spirit will hate her<em>  
><em>The flower who married my brother the traitor<em>

Arthur felt a rush of familiarity at that phrase, but he couldn't place it. The Knights were pale as ghosts because the worst part was yet to come.

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior_  
><em>For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty<em>

Lancelot was hyperventilating and glanced back at Arthur as he sprinted. Lancelot immediately faced front. The Prince had a very annoyed look combined with confusion. If the woman singing was who Gwen thought it was, Lancelot felt terrified about what would happen.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

Gwaine had a stream of curses only a drunk could know running through his brain at a breakneck pace. Gwaine stumbled on a tile, but was righted by Percival, who was right behind him.

_Hush, child_  
><em>Darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>  
><em>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

They were almost to Arthur's Chambers, where the song was streaming from in a slightly angry tone now. All the Knights cringed when they realized they were too late. Arthur was ready to scream when the next verse made him freeze.

_Guileless son,_  
><em>Each day you grow older<em>  
><em>Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold<em>  
><em>For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul<em>  
><em>Will die in returning the birthright he stole<em>

The Prince walked stiffly forward as he recognized the song. It had been banned along with magic at the beginning of the Purge. It had been the song the condemned Sorcerers sung as they were led to their execution. Because it unnerved so many people, with talk of it being a curse on the Royal line, Uther had banned it with the punishment of banishment.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

Arthur pushed the door open as the last verse was sung, the Knights right behind him. All six of them were as pale as death.

_Hush, child_  
><em>The darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>  
><em>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

Merline was sweeping the Chambers, her eyes closed and rocking on her feet as the last note left her lips.

Merline smiled and muttered

"If only." Arthur growled and Merline's eyes snapped open as she stared at her master in horror.

"What the Hell Merline! Do you want to be banished?!" Merline snapped right back, but panic colored the tone

"Well I grew up in Cendred's Land, so I grew up with that song, you Prat!" Merline didn't mention that she knew the song spoke of Morgana's role in the Prophecy of Albion.

Arthur dropped his head in his hands as the Knights filed away, nervousness clear on their faces.

"Idiot."

"Prat."


	4. How it Happened

**This is connected to my story 'Merlines Reveal' Gwaine/Merline, implied you-know-what**

* * *

><p>Merline shook her head at the posing Sir Gwaine. The Knights and maid servant were on the training field waiting for Arthur to come from a Council Meeting.<p>

"Gwainy-Boy," snickers from the other Knights were heard" If you strut anymore you'll turn into, what are they called...oh yeah, a peacock!"

In retaliation, Gwaine simply picked Merline up and threw her over his shoulder.

Merline banged her fists on Gwaines back

"PUT ME DOWN!" The Drunk chuckled and ran off the field right as Arthur came on.

The Prince's jaw dropped as he saw Camelots finest, from Uthers men to the Round Table, all doubled over laughing.

* * *

><p>Gwaine finally came to a stop outside of his Quarters. As soon as he put Merline down, a pale blur hit him in the nose. The blur turned out to be a certain someone's fist.<p>

"You, you, you drunken dogs-breathed butt face!" Merline was humiliated. Gwaine had made sure to run through all the main corridors.

Gwaine brought a hand to his nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"For someone so dainty looking, you can pack a mean punch." Gwaines voice was nasally in an attempt to make the woman he pined for laugh.

That didn't happen.

Merline's face, already flushed from indignation, turned a Pendragon red and yelled,

"I'LL SHOW YOU DAINTY!" Merline leapt at a shocked Gwaine and pushed him to the ground.

No one was in the corridor, but if there was, they would've seen one of Camelot's most beloved Knights being straddled by an even more beloved maid, while said maid held the rim of his armor and slapped the Knight silly.

Finally Gwaine reached up and tickled Merline's sides. The reaction was immediate.

Merline rolled off Gwaine, gasping in laughter. Gwaine's smug smile faded till it was just a look of pure love, no lust, just _love_.

He stayed on the ground, head turned so he could watch her laugh.

Merline stopped auguring and caught a glance of Gwaine's face.

"What?" The whisper was wary, but still soft with something Gwaine hadn't heard from the maid who stole his heart.

"You look beautiful when you laugh." That response was so unexpected that Merline froze. She didn't move when Gwaine leaned over her. She didn't move as he brought his face close enough to kiss her. She didn't move when he _did _kiss her.

Gwaine however, froze when she _kissed him back._ He didn't move when she snaked her arms around his neck. He didn't move when she pushed them up and sat in his lap.

The two stayed like this, in their own little universe of pure bliss. For thats what it was, bliss.

A cough made them jump.

Gaius stood at the end of the corridor, unamused.

"Gaius!" Merline gasped. She rocketed up, leaving Gwaine staring wide eyed at the old man. The only thoughts running through his mind were,_WE KISSED WE KISSED WE KISSED _and _I shouldn't eat anything Gaius has access to for the next ten years._

"We were just-" Gaius cut her off with a voice that brokered no arguments.

"I am fairly certain I know what the two of you were doing, and I won't say anything," Merline smiled, but it dropped when she saw the evil glint appear in his eyes "but... I need you to get me some bog moss."

Merline groaned and trudged past Gaius. Merline looked back and blew Gwaine a kiss. The Drunk mimed catching it, much to Gaius' obvious disapproval.

The maid scurried away to get the moss.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Gaius descended like hellfire on Gwaine.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I just have a non-mucky day-" Merline was yanked into the room next to her. An errant part of her mind realized the room was Gwaine's.<p>

Said person had a soft grip on her wrist.

Merline tried to keep down a blush when she realized how she looked. Mud was dried to her face and clothes, underneath her finger nails and she had no idea how her hair looked.

Gwaine didn't notice any of that. He was staring into Merline's crystal eyes, trying to tell Merline how he felt without saying a word.

Merline understood, and she felt the same way.

Gwaine broke the silence and whispered "I love you." Merline stepped closer and leaned on him.

"I think I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning knock on the door made Merline wake up. Gwaine was fast asleep next to her.<p>

Last night had been the best of her life.

The knocking increased in volume till a familiar voice called,

"Gwaine, if you don't open the door right now I'm coming in." It was Lancelot.

Merline panicked and grabbed anything that could be associated with her and dived under the bed right as Lancelot opened the door.

Merline heard Lancelot sigh and shake Gwaine awake.

"Wha?" Gwaine mumbled and tried to swat Lancelot away.

"Come on, we have to leave for a patrol in an hour." Gwaine's feet swung down, blocking her view of the slightly messy chambers.

"Okay, m'up."

"Yeah right," Lancelot said jokingly," and you slept with Merline last night too." Merline had to bite back a gasp, and by the curling of Gwaine's toes, he did too.

Lancelot left the chambers and Gwaine gave a huff

"Alright Merline, where are you?" Merline popped her torso from under the bed and gave a small smirk at Gwaine's yelp.

Gwaine drank in the sight and lowered himself to the floor.

Merline smiled and gave Gwaine a chaste kiss.

"Lets get ready for the patrol. Gods know Arthur can't take care of himself." Merline said.


End file.
